


Me

by 001010



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bottom Keith, Drug Use, Illegal Activities, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Recreational Drug Use, abusive relationship?, but everyone has a thing with shiro, its klance centered, klance, really ooc, submissive keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001010/pseuds/001010
Summary: Keith attracts the attention of another student, and things escalate quickly.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a real life situation I'm currently going through, though I've exaggerated it slightly. I'm not really sure if it counts as abusive or not, but this is my way of coping with it, I guess? If you want to ask me to clarify what's exaggerated then comment and ask. I have no one to talk to about this, so I guess it's comforting to scream into the void of ao3 and get reactions.

**@lancemclame** _hey you seem cool. gotta snap?_

Keith stared at the message for a moment. He had just met Lance, a tall, goofy boy from Cuba. He was one of Shiro's friends. Keith hadn't spoken to Shiro in a while, so he didn't know what to expect when he got Lance's message. He and Shiro were just walking down the hall to class when Lance ran into them. Literally. He was running backwards, shouting at a friend, when he bumped into Keith.  _Oops, sorry!_ he had said to Keith. He noticed Shiro, and his face erupted into a big, crooked grin. He and Shiro talked for a bit, and Lance got into a tangent about selling "Xans" to freshmen. So, naturally, "asshole" was Keith's first impression of Lance. 

     Keith was strangely... enticed by Lance. He didn't know how to explain it. He could have blown him off, left him on  _seen_ , but something inside Keith told him not to.

**@keithrall** _kkogane_

The message was only seven characters long, but it started a huge, complicated relationship between them. Keith quickly opened Snapchat and waited for Lance's friend request to show up. Keith only had Snapchat to see what Shiro was up to, pretty much. He added whoever requested. It was a weird habit. He recognized most of them from school, though they had never talked, and he assumed it was through the  _quick add_ option. He liked to check their locations constantly, to see who was where doing what. It was oddly interesting, a hobby Keith had picked up. 

     Sure enough, there was a friend request from "lancemclamee". "Lancemclame" must have been taken, Keith guessed. He accepted, and immediately checked Lance's story. 

     On it was a variety of things, including pictures of him fucking around with cars and attempting to climb the school building, until an administrator caught him and he and his friends ran. Keith recognized his friends; Pidge was in his AP Calculus class, and Hunk had been in his Introduction to Engineering Class. They were both much different from Lance, and Keith was surprised that they hung out.

     As he tapped through Lance's story, something piqued his interest. A screenshot of a Tumblr post that looked like it had gone through many, many shares and screenshots on various social media apps. In it was a meme, poking fun at Lo-Fi song titles, and Lance's caption read, "I FEEL TARGETED". Keith snorted, then swiped up to reply. 

_**kkogane** you make music?_

A response appeared within seconds.

**lancemclamee** _haha yeah_

**lancemclamee**   _it kinda sucks tho. wanna see?_

 **kkogane**   _yeah sure_

Lance replied with a link to a Soundcloud, who's username was a jumble of incorrect Japanese characters that Keith assumed made up Lance's name and C L A N at the end. He listened to one of the featured ones, titled, "it hurts, but she's okay". It was alright, Keith decided. It wasn't the best, and had a few bits that were out of rhythm, but other than that Keith was pretty impressed. He hadn't expected Lance to be able to create something like that.

**kkogane** _ur pretty good_

**lancemclame**   _thanks lol_

That was the end of their conversation for the night. It was getting late, after all. Keith glanced down the street at Shiro's house and found the light was off in his bedroom. Keith sighed, before he turned his own off and went to bed.

 


	2. Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to hang out with Shiro, but the night takes a different turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fucking sucks but I'm too lazy to rewrite it. I kind of just want to get this fic written, but unfortunately I won't know how it ends until whatever I have going on ends.

Lance and Keith didn't chat again after that. Complete radio silence. Keith saw him around campus a few times, but Lance never noticed him. It wasn't until Friday night that they interacted again.

     Shiro had invited Keith over to smoke. It was something they did all the time, though not recently because of their conflicting schedules. Keith was looking forward to spending time alone with Shiro, the only person that he didn't hate at the moment. Actually, that was a lie. Shiro was way more than a person that Keith didn't hate. He was like a brother to Keith. At least, that's what Shiro said. Keith saw it... differently. He and Shiro had done things. A lot of things that brothers wouldn't do. They shotgunned all the time; Shiro would take a hit and press his lips to Keith's, passing the air into Keith's lungs. They did that often when they hung out, but there was something even bigger that had happened before that.

     It was the summer before Keith would start high school, and Shiro was becoming a junior. It started with a nap at Shiro's house. Keith had terrible insomnia, and was pretty much nocturnal at that point. He was asleep in Shiro's bed when Shiro crawled in next to him. Neither of them really cared about boundaries, and, as much as Keith hated to admit it, he actually liked touching. Cuddling, to be more specific. Shiro spooned him his hands wrapped tightly around Keith's torso, but his hands started drifting lower. Keith-

     The sound of a car pulling up suddenly alerted Keith from his thoughts. He sat on Shiro's back porch with him and Matt, a friend of Shiro's that Keith tolerated. He was annoying and nerdy, but Shiro had a fling with him a while back, and so Matt always stuck around. He watched as an old silver Oldsmobile pulled up to Shiro's backyard.

     "That'd better not be Lance," Matt groaned. 

     Then, Lance hopped out of the car. "'Sup, fellas," he greeted. Keith just stared at him as Shiro got up to greet him back. "Hope I didn't miss anything." 

     "Nah," Shiro said. He sat back down and gestured for Lance to sit across from him. The table only had four chairs, and Keith hoped no one else was coming because he knew he wasn't relevant enough to sit with all of them. He hardly knew Lance or Matt. Shiro had been his friend for as long as he could remember, though. 

     "Is that Keith? It's too dark to tell," Lance said, though Keith knew he could see just enough. "Could be a girl... Pidge, is that you?" he joked. 

     "Fuck off," Keith replied, voice laced with venom.

     "Christ, chill, dude," Lance said defensively as he sat down. He immediately reached for the bong sitting in front of Shiro, and took out his own lighter. "Watch this," he said. He took a hit, a small one, then reached back into his pocket and pulled out a Juul. He took a hit off that, then exhaled, coughing up a storm.

     Shiro and Matt erupted into a fit of laughter, and Lance eventually joined in. Keith was left to sit there awkwardly, just watching. He loved Shiro, but he was a dick at making Keith feel included. 

     They all took turns passing the bong around, until it was Shiro's turn. "C'mere," he told Keith. Keith got up hesitantly and barely suppressed a yelp as he was pulled onto Shiro's lap. Shiro took a big, long hit, and grabbed Keith's chin. he locked their lips together, and Keith had no choice but to take the hit. He probably would have taken it without Shiro's death grip on his jaw, but he let Shiro have his way until he pulled away. Keith exhaled slowly.

     Matt laughed nervously, and Lance flashed a genuine grin. Keith waited until he felt he should, then slid off Shiro's lap. His face was flushed slightly, embarrassed after doing that in front of other people. Luckily, it was too dark for anyone to see his blush, as he sat back down in his seat. 

      Although Keith had only had three hits, including Shiro's shotgun, he was beginning to feel the effects. He had always been a lightweight when it came to anything involving drugs or alcohol. His head felt lighter, and his vision danced slightly. The bong was passed back to him, but he shook his head and tried to pass it to Lance. 

     "Aw, c'mon, Keith. You can do one more," Shiro urged. Keith rolled his eyes before he lit up again. He couldn't suppress a cough after that one.

     After talking about random things pertaining to both boys and girls, Matt had to leave. "Let's go inside," Shiro said. It wasn't a suggestion, more of a command. Shiro got up and walked into the house, leaving a stumbling Keith to follow behind him. Keith hated moving while high. If he could, he'd sit and just let himself alone with his thoughts, now fuzzy and funny, but Shiro was different. He had to be doing something, always. 

      The three entered Shiro's house and walked down the hall to Shiro's room. He had a big, queen-sized bed, despite the small size of his room. Shiro immediately plopped down, rolling onto his side. Keith crawled in behind him, and Lance laughed, raising an eyebrow, before he eventually joined in too. 

     They laid together on the bed like that, Keith just staring up at the ceiling as Lance and Shiro scrolled through their phones, until Shiro spoke again. "Cuddle orgy!" he called, before he turned to face Keith and wrapped his arms around him. Keith was too high to care. He turned back to Lance, a stupid grin on his face. 

     "You gotta cuddle me back," Keith urged, a silly, hazey grin on his face. He kind of liked being high. He didn't have to keep up the hard, stoic act. He could always blame whatever he did on the drugs later.

     Lance raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "I'm not about to face rape allegations," he replied.

     Keith rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're missing out..." He exaggerated the "ow" in out, as he wriggled closer to Shiro.

     They laid like that for a little while longer, Keith almost slipping into sleep, when Lance made a suggestion. "Let's go out."

     He sat up, letting his feet drop to the floor beside the bed. Shiro sat up lazily, and smiled at Lance. "Where?" he asked. 

     Lance shrugged. "Wherever, I guess."

     "Alright, bet," Shiro replied, hopping up onto his feet. Keith whimpered tiredly, but forced himself to get up. He didn't want to be a wet blanket.

     They all got into Lance's car. Shiro was always happy to go wherever, as he couldn't afford a car, yet. The instructions were unspoken, but Keith knew to sit in the back. Shiro always sat in the front. They pulled out of Shiro's neighborhood, and Keith had no utter idea where Lance was taking them. Judging from the way Lance veered off the road occasionally, it was clear that he was almost as fucked as Keith. 

     Lance drove them down a deserted road, and for a fleeting moment, Keith was sure that Lance was going to murder the both of them. Lance made a sudden turn that made Keith fling into the window. The turn continued, and Keith realized they were doing donuts. Lance did a few more, whooping and howling excitedly. Shiro did the same. 

     After a while, Lance seemed to grow bored, and left the deserted field, opting for the city once again. He sped through the old, dirt road until he spotted a cop and quickly slowed down. They passed by undetected, sending them all into a wave of relief. Lance pulled into the parking lot of a Domino's Pizza, and came to an abrupt stop, doing a terrible job at parking. They entered the restaurant(?) Keith wasn't sure what to call it, but they entered it anyway. Keith collapsed into a chair sitting at one of the tables. He was barely aware of Lance ordering a pizza, and Shiro sitting across from him. Lance pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, his legs spread open. Keith probably would have been interested if he wasn't so fucking tired. 

     After a while the pizza came, but Keith was barely there, lost in his thoughts. They left, Shiro stealing a coke from the fridge as they fled, climbing back into Lance's car. Lance dropped them off at Shiro's house and disappeared. Keith went to bed immediately afterwards, not knowing what Shiro was doing until he was woken up again to the bed creaking and Shiro sliding under the covers behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, most of this has actually happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is short, the next ones will be longer.


End file.
